Loving You is Not an Easy Thing to Do
by rizeleth
Summary: Sasuke came back and is trying to say his true feelings for Sakura. But what will happen when all chaos appears at their day at the festival. And what the heck? They are going to join a couple’s only contest! R&R. P.S. Chaange the summary of the story.
1. I'M BACK

**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: I'M BACK

* * *

**

Today Konoha is really busy in welcoming back someone. Who else? The missing nin, the avenger, the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. Yes… he had finished his revenged and killed all the Sound nins and now he is going back…

"Tsunade baa-chan is it true??" a loud mouthed boy shout out.

"For the 100th time yes, Geez Naruto I never thought you will be this dense to understand. Sasuke really is going back." Tsunade answered in a very annoyed tone.

"Yosh!! I'm going to welcome him myself!" Naruto said happily and run out towards the busy streets.

* * *

A pink haired medic nin is busily doing her work at Konoha hospital. She was Haruno Sakura. She is now 16 yrs. old. And her annoying self is almost gone. The truth is she became Tsunade's greatest apprentice. And her childish body is converted to curves in the right places that would make anyone jealous. Her hair has grown again and she got suitors all over the village and even outside of it. But her heart remains to only one… that person is the one returning to Konoha…

"Sakura, aren't you coming?" asked Ino.

"I'll come… I can't miss this in the whole world but…" Sakura said stopping for a while.

"But what??" her friend asked curiously. "Well…what if he doesn't want to see me again besides I've got a lot of patients." she answered sadly.

"That is not true… besides it's your day-off today. Over working is bad you know. And I bet he wants to see you first." Ino said teasingly.

"Why did you say so?? He always says I'm annoying and stuff…why would he want to see me first??" Sakura asked.

"Well you can see it in his act. Even if he doesn't say it to you personally he is showing it." Ino said in an I-know-this tone.

"So forehead girl, coming or not?" she asked again. "Sure…I'll come." Sakura answered and was about to go with her friend when a nurse called her. "Haruno-san, we need your help. There is an anbu who is badly hurt." the nurse explained. "But…" Sakura was about to argue when she was cut again by the same nurse. "We really need you. He might die."

"Ummm… alright. Would you wait for a while? I'll follow as soon as possible I'm gonna say something to my friend first." Sakura ordered. The nurse bowed and rushed back to the hospital.

"But… Sakura…" Ino said thinking of an excuse for her to come. "I'm sorry but I really must attend to this. You go ahead and I'll try my best to follow you okay. Ja ne." Sakura said and rushed back to the hospital. Ino just let out a sigh and went towards Konoha gate.

* * *

The raven haired boy is standing in front of Konoha gate. He's Uchiha Sasuke. The only survivor of a prestigious clan… the Uchiha clan. His face was still as handsome as ever. He had been gone for 2 years in search for revenge to his older brother and now his revenge was done. He was standing here again to the place were he left all the people that loved him especially her… Sasuke decided to come back to someone whom he left… who always loved him… who always think about him… his one and only…

"Sakura… I'm back." he muttered and slowly opened the gate of Konoha.

* * *

Once the gate has opened you can hear the marching band playing a welcoming tune. His fan girls are screaming there lungs out and colorful fireworks was seen. Sasuke didn't expect this treatment. _'I thought they would be mad at me…' _he thought.

Then a blonde hair boy came rushing towards him. "Sasuke-teme!! Welcome back!!" Naruto screamed. _'That dobe never change his as loud as ever.'_ Sasuke thought and smirked. Naruto was already in front of him and before he knew it Naruto punched him hard in the face but he returned it just in time. Both of them fell on the floor. The people surrounding them suddenly became quite and thought that a fight is going to start but they were wrong.

"Hahaha… Nice to see you again teme." Naruto laughed and stands up. He then gave his hands to help Sasuke stands up. "You too, dobe." Sasuke answered and smirked. He accepted Naruto's hand and stands up.

After a while Kakashi and the rest of the teams approach them. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke greeted. But Kakashi remained silent when suddenly he gave Sasuke a tight embrace. "It is so nice to see my student back again." Kakashi said dramatically.

"K-Kakashi-sensei I-I-I can't breathe." Sasuke chocked. "Hey!! Kakashi-sensei, you are killing teme!!" Naruto exclaimed. "Huh?? Sorry…" Kakashi said and let go of him. Kakashi then went back in reading his beloved book the 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Everyone just sweat drop at his act. After that the other ninjas said their welcome.

"Welcome back… Uchiha-san." Hinata said politely.

"Hn."

"Hey be polite to Hinata-chan!!" Naruto suddenly said.

"Why?? Is there something going between the two of you??" Sasuke asked him.

"Well…ahh…" Naruto said who is know so red.

"Well… what??" Sasuke pried.

"H-Hinata-chan is my…" Naruto answered and was know taking a glance at the Hyuuga who is as red as he is.

"Is your…" Sasuke said trying to find a good explanation.

"My girlfriend." Naruto finished.

"I've never thought you will actually court her. And that she has a crush on you for the longest time." Sasuke said.

"Umm…yeah. I've never thought about that also." Naruto said while rubbing his head.

"Very well… Welcome back Sasuke-kun!!" Ino suddenly said.

'_Uh-oh another annoying fan girl.'_ Sasuke thought and shot her, a don't-come-near-me-or-your-dead-look. "Stop looking at me like that Sasuke-kun. I already found someone else. This lazy-ass over here." Ino said and locked arms with Shikamaru.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"What did you say Shika?!" Ino asked in a sweet but deadly tone. "Uh…nothing" Shikamaru answered with a large sweat drop. "Good" Ino said and smiled.

'_What a very odd couple.' _was all Sasuke could think about them.

Kiba, Shino, Chouji and Shikamaru just shake hands with him as a sign of greeting. Neji just nod a little which he returned. And Tenten just smiled at him which he returned with another nod. Lee on the other hand shot his fist in the air and said. "You have come back, my foe!! I'll will never give up Sakura-chan!!" in a dramatically way that made the people around him sweat drop.

"Aa…"Sasuke said and wondered _'Where is Sakura? Why is she not here? I thought she'll be the first person I'll see with tears and her eyes and saying 'Why did you left me Sasuke-kun or I hate you for leaving me'. What happened to her?'_

Ino noticed the sudden change to Sasuke when he heard Sakura's name. She went beside him and was shot by his cold voice "What do you want?"

"Don't be that mean Sasuke. I'm just going to explain why Sakura-chan is not here." Ino explained.

"What makes you think I want to know why she is not here?" Sasuke asked in a low voice.

"Oh you don't. Very well I won't tell you." Ino said and walked away slowly counting in her mind _'1…2…3…'_

"Wait." Sasuke called. "Yes??" Ino said and faced the Uchiha yet again.

"Um… I well... I want... to know why… Sakura is not here." Sasuke asked a slight blush crossing his face.

"I'll tell you later when we get to Ichiraku. Besides I'm starving!!" Ino exclaimed and went towards her boyfriend. Sasuke just shrugged and followed the group slowly.

* * *

The pink haired teen is doing her best to cure her patient. She is pouring almost all her chakra. After a long hour of curing she let out a small smile. _'Done… and just in time to go to Ichiraku.' _she thought happily.

She went out of the emergency room and was about to go to Ichiraku when another stretcher pass her. "Ms. Haruno, we need you immediately." the nurse carrying the stretcher exclaimed. Sakura let out a big sigh and went back to the E.R. thinking… _'It's my day-off already. Why can't I say no with this work?'_ and with that the E.R. door closed.

* * *

Today the Ichiraku is filled with Konoha ninjas. Their sensei is in one side drinking their heads off and having the greatest time of their life. Sasuke is sitting beside Naruto in a table with the other teams.

"I guess you want to know what happened this past 2 years." Naruto asked while slurping his bowl of ramen.

"Aa." Sasuke answered but was not actually paying attention to Naruto. He was waiting for Ino to explain why Sakura is not here today. When Sasuke saw Ino he shrugged loudly. She is so busy bothering her boyfriend but not even having time to explain to him.

"Hey teme, are you listening to me?" Naruto asked snapping Sasuke back to reality.

"Huh??"

"I'm just saying if you're listening to me but I guess by your expression you are not. Never mind… as I was saying you can ask me everything about us you want to know." Naruto said taking another bowl of ramen.

"Alright… so what happened to you?" Sasuke asked.

"Me… I'm still the same. I still dreamed of becoming a Hokage. And believe it or not I'm stronger now. I also have Hinata-chan with me. I trained really hard to retrieve you but since you're back I'm reserving my strength to missions. That's about it I think. Next question" Naruto answered.

"Okay… Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said

"He's still perverted. Always carries his perverted book and…oh… he's courting Anko-sensei." Naruto said.

"What?! I can't believe he'll ever court someone." Sasuke said in a surprised tone.

"I agree… so next?" Naruto said.

"What about Saku…ra?" Sasuke asked waiting for an answer.

"Sakura??" Naruto asked. Sasuke just nod and Waited for Naruto to explain what happened to his cherry blossom.

* * *

A/N: This is my first chapter hope you'll enjoy it.


	2. wE mEET AGAIN

**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: WE MEET AGAIN

* * *

**

Naruto paused for a while and think of something to tell Sasuke about Sakura then something caught his attention. _'Hehe…teme looks like he's interested in Sakura-chan. I wonder what would be his reaction if I told him _this…' Naruto thought mischievously.

"Hey dobe!! Are you going to tell me or not?" Sasuke asked in an impatient tone.

'_Hehe… this is going to be fun!!'_ Naruto thought as he formulates a small lie about Sakura.

"Yeah about Sakura-chan… Well, she became the baa-chan's student. And the top medic nin here in Konoha. I love her as a sister because she's the one who opened my mind to court my Hinata-chan. She is also one of the most beautiful kunoichi in our village. She has a lot of fan boys from here and out." Naruto stated.

Sasuke listened in every word Naruto said and his mind is running with questions. _'Medic-nin?? One of the most beautiful?? Fan boys??_' he thought.

"So anymore questions?" Naruto asked.

"Umm… yeah. There's one. Is Sakura with someone?" Sasuke asked hoping him to say no.

Naruto on the other hand was rejoicing _'Now is the time for my small lie but I'll tell him later the truth but first I like to see his expression. Anybody here got a camera this would be priceless'_ Naruto thought.

"Hmmm… I really don't know but…" Naruto said with a small glint of mischief in his eyes.

"But what??" Sasuke asked losing his patience.

"You see I asked Sakura to accompany me during my date with Hinata-chan to stall Neji. And I think Neji and she became quite close." Naruto said and was laughing hysterically inside.

"YOU DID WHAT?? Why did you let Sakura go out with that Hyuuga!!?" Sasuke said in a deadly whisper since he doesn't want to attract attention.

"Hehe… I was only joking teme. S-she d-doesn't have someone special right now. I-I think she still loves you." Naruto answered with a large sweat drop. _'I didn't expect him to react that way. Whew… I was so close in dying.'_ he thought.

"Are you sure??" Sasuke asked still not loosening up.

"Definitely, the truth is she is the one who told me you're going back." Naruto explained.

By those words Sasuke calmed himself up. And Naruto let out a large sigh of relief. _'She waited for me. But where is she??'_ Sasuke asked himself.

Then someone tapped in his shoulder. "Hmmm." he said and faced that person.

"Hi Sasuke-kun, I told you I'm going to tell you why that forehead girl is not here." Ino said.

"I'm also wondering why Sakura-chan is not here. I expected her to be the first one to welcome teme." Naruto said.

"The truth is the two of us is going to welcome you but an emergency came up. Even though it's her day-off she can't force herself to not cure a patient in need. So she said that I'll go ahead and she'll try to catch up." Ino explained.

"Aa…" Sasuke said and thought _'Maybe I should go to Konoha hospital to see her.' _

He was about to leave his seat when he was pulled back. He glared at the one who pulled him back and it was none other than Naruto.

"Sasuke-teme… this party is for you why are you leaving so soon?" Naruto said as if he is not affected by the glare he is receiving.

'_It's because I want to see Sakura already!!' _his thoughts screamed but instead of arguing he just went back to his seat.

One by one the ninjas of Konoha are slowly decreasing in Ichiraku. Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino were the first one who left followed by Kiba, Shino, Lee and Tenten.

"Hey!! Why are you guys leaving already??" Naruto asked but stopped when someone tugged his shirt.

"Uh… Naruto-kun…" Hinata called.

"Yes… Hinata-chan??" Naruto beamed.

"I also need to go now. My sister is in the Konoha Hospital and I'm going to visit her." Hinata said.

"Alright you can go Hinata-chan. And if you want I'll come with you." Naruto offered.

"There's no need, Naruto-kun. Neji nii-san is going with me already." she answered and said her goodbye. She was followed by Neji and after 20 minutes when the two left. Sasuke asked if he can go and luckily no one stopped him.

* * *

Sakura is already done with her work and when she came out she saw the two Hyuuga coming in. "Hinata, Neji!!" she called out.

"Sakura-chan…hi. Why aren't you in the welcoming party?" Hinata asked.

"It's because I still got some work to fill. So you're going to visit your sister?" Sakura asked.

"Hai… Sakura-chan??" Hinata called looking at her.

"What is it Hinata-chan?" she asked.

"Are you alright? You seemed worn out." Hinata said worriedly.

"Oh… Yeah… you see I've used up all my chakra to heal my patients" Sakura explained.

"Can you go home by yourself??" Hinata said worriedly.

"Don't worry. Even if I've used up all my chakra I can still walk home." Sakura reassured with a smile.

"If you say so…" Hinata said and Sakura walked off but she suddenly collapsed but luckily Neji caught her.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright??" Hinata said looking at her friend worriedly.

"Don't worry I'm fine. And Arigatou Neji-kun." Sakura said.

"Your welcome." was all Neji said.

"Neji-nii-san, why don't you accompany Sakura to her house." Hinata offered.

"No…there is no need." Sakura said.

"Come on. Besides you two are kinda close because of Naruto-kun and me." Hinata said.

"I guess… is it alright with you Neji-kun?" she asked. Neji just shrugged and nod.

"Then it is settled… I'll go to my sister now. Neji-nii-san please take care of her." Hinata said and went towards her sister room.

* * *

'_I'm coming Sakura'_ Sasuke thought while running towards the Konoha hospital. He was about to go in when he saw some pink hair "Sakura" he whispered. He was about to approached the girl when he saw someone carrying her in a piggy back style. 'That white-eyed freak Hyuuga, carrying 'my' Sakura!!' he thought angrily. Instead of angrily barging and take Sakura by force he instead hid himself to eavesdrop before going to some conclusions.

* * *

Neji was giving Sakura a piggy back ride since Sakura can't stand because of chakra loss. They were strolling in the streets silently when Sakura suddenly broke the silence. "So Neji-kun, did you follow what I taught you?" Sakura asked. "Huh?? About what??" Neji asked curiously. "About Tenten…" Sakura whispered in his ear. Neji blushed from what Sakura said and remembered what she was talking about.

_-Flashback-_

_Naruto and Hinata were dating and Neji became there chaperon. But Naruto knowing this might happen asked Sakura to come with them so Neji won't bother them. Because of that Sakura and Neji became friends. One day Neji asked Sakura out because he's going to ask a question._

"_Hey Neji-kun, so what's up." Sakura said when she finished ordering. "Ummm Sakura…you see can you teach me…. how to court someone?" Neji asked shyly. "I would gladly help but first who is the lucky girl?" Sakura asked the Hyuuga. "It's…uhh… Tenten." he answered quietly and is now as red as a tomato. "Tenten?! That is so cute. I'm sure the two of you would be a cute couple." Sakura exclaimed happily. "Shh!!" Neji hushed and looked if someone looking suspicious is eavesdropping on them. "Oh gomen, Neji-kun." Sakura apologized. "That's alright… so what will I do?" he asked again. "Let see… I guess first, when you are training go up to her and give her, her most favorite flower… which I think is roses. Then tell her after training you are going to take her somewhere she would surely love." Sakura said and paused for a bit. She then glanced at Neji who is listening carefully. "I remember Tenten-chan saying she would love to have a date in a garden where rose petals are scattered in her path… I guess that is the place you must take her and remember blind fold her first. After the two of you finish eating ask her in a slow dance. When you are done let her sit down and kneel in front of her and say everything you'll like to say to her." Sakura finished. "But what if she said no??" he asked. "Neji-kun believe in yourself… and don't take a no for an answer. And one more thing… I think Tenten likes you too…" Sakura reassured. "Thanks… I'll try my best." Neji said and smiled a bit._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Hello Neji! Are you alright?" Sakura asked snapping Neji's flashback. "Actually… I still hadn't tried that." Neji said truthfully. "Why??" Sakura asked a bit disappointed. "I just can't find the right time." he answered. "Alright…" Sakura said ending there talk. They finally reach her house and Neji let her down and said his goodbye and left. When Neji is nowhere in sight Sakura decided to go inside when a hand stop her…

* * *

(A/n: Alright I'm already done with my chapter 2… yehey… I'm sorry if I updated so long it's because I'm lazy… well I'm always lazy… and I guess my ideas is kinda mixing up with other ideas since I'm typing 3 unfinished fic… hope you'll like this chapter. I've also made my very first one-shot hope you'll read it… the title is **'I Hate You' **hope you'll also like that. Whoa there's a lot of hope in that… Anyways this is all for now and one more thing thank you for all the people who gave me reviews and those people who liked my fics… hehe… Read and Enjoy …  ) 


	3. SASUKEKUN?

**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: SASUKE-KUN??

* * *

**

Sakura looked at the person that reached her hand. "Sasuke-kun…" was all she can utter when she saw the raven haired teen. "Sakura, I thought you have forgotten me already…" he said a slight sadness is evident in his voice. "That's not true… I will never forget someone like you…" Sakura denied but immediately stop when she realized what she just said to Sasuke. After hearing what the pink haired teen said a small smirk is playing in handsome face but it immediately faltered when Sakura said something. "Someone… who… uhh… hurt me so bad." Sakura said covering her 'supposedly' mistake but deep inside her there is another reason and that reason is _'And for always staying in this heart of mine.'_ Sasuke felt stunned by her words. he always thought that no matter what she'll always stick with him and give that certain warm that he can't find anywhere only her… But now when she said those words he realized that Sakura can't take the way he hurt her and what pains him the most is that warm is not possible now since he was the one that cause her pain. Sasuke let go of her hand and was about to leave when a warm soft hand stopped him. "Sasuke-kun, I just want to say…" Sakura stopped trying to find her words on the other hand Sasuke was thinking what her words would be… _'Sakura what are you trying to say… that you hate me with all your heart or you never wished me to come back.' _Sasuke's mind asked in his head but was cut when she started to speak yet again.

"To say I'm glad that you returned to Konoha… to your home, your friends and especially or I really hope you return for me." she said followed by a sweet smile. And for the first time Sasuke returned her smile with a real smile and a tight embrace. Sakura was taken aback by what he did and all that she can ask is "Why?" "You don't know how I've missed you so much." Sasuke answered. _'Is this true?! Sasuke-kun said he had missed me!!'_ she thought.

'**Sure he did. So Ino-pig is right. Sasuke-kun does like you!!' **inner Sakura cheered.

'_I'm not going to jump into conclusion. I think he just miss me because… ummm…'_ Sakura said thinking of a comeback to her inner self.

'**What?! You can't think of anything do you??'** her inner self said again.

'_Yes I can!! Maybe he's just…'_

'**Just… what?! Hehe…I'm right you can't think of anything. Besides, aren't you happy his hugging you??'**

'_I'm happy… but…'_

'**But what?? Just go and hug him too.'** Her inner self said.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked looking at her troubled face. "Huh?" Sakura said. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I'm fine and Sasuke-kun… I've missed you too." Sakura said and gave a big smile to Sasuke and a hug.

* * *

After there meeting the next day Sasuke went into trial. He was just given 2 weeks probation and giving his old team the privilege to make him prove his loyalty to the village. And today he had finished all of it with the help of his friends and most of all the help of his teammates and sensei. This day, team 7 is in the bridge where they always meet…

"Hey why don't we go to Ichiraku to celebrate Sasuke-teme's return and closed probation? Just the four of us!!" Naruto offered happily once all of them are already in the bridge. "I don't want to, dobe." he answered a bit annoyed at Naruto's early loudness. "Come on Sasuke, it is so nice to see my old students together again. Besides… Naruto is going to pay for the food we are going to eat." Kakashi said while reading his beloved book 'Icha Icha Paradise'. "Yea-… Wait!! I didn't say I'll pay for the food." Naruto suddenly said when he realized what his sensei mentioned. "You just said yeah." Kakashi said. "When??" Naruto asked. "When you said… Yea-" Kakashi pointed. Naruto just sigh in defeat and said "Alright… I'll pay for our food if the teme agreed." "No." Sasuke firmly said. Naruto thinking of an idea nudged Sakura's elbow who is just watching them. In the past few days Naruto who is completely clueless made an improvement when he noticed Sasuke being a little closer with Sakura. Actually it was Hinata who notice this and she just told him but anyways…

Sakura understanding Naruto's action and she immediately faced Sasuke. Sasuke stared at her in a what-the-hell-are-you-going-to-do look. "Sasuke-kun…" Sakura started and looked straight in his onyx eyes. "What?" Sasuke said a bit annoyed. "Ooohh… please come with us to Ichiraku. It would be fun…" Sakura said sweetly. "N-no." Sasuke stuttered. Sakura was one of the few people that could make him stutter.

The pink haired ninja just sighed. _'Sorry Sasuke-kun I must do this.'_ Sakura thought and looked at Sasuke with her irresistible puppy eyes and Sasuke made a big, BIG mistake looking at those eyes.

'_Damn Sakura. What are you doing to me? I'm losing it. Why use those eyes!'_ Sasuke cursed in his thoughts. "Alright!! I'll come, happy?!" Sasuke angrily exclaimed. "Very… thanks Sasuke-kun." Sakura said happily. Sakura held Sasuke's hand which made his irritated face change into a slight flushed one and she dragged him towards Ichiraku while Naruto followed the two. Kakashi gave out a small chuckle and said "This is going to be interesting" and followed his former student.

* * *

**(A/N: I'm so happy… I'm done with my chapter three. Sorry for a very very late update from my past chapters. I'll try my best to update soon. Read and Review) **


	4. tHE INVITATION

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE INVITATION**

Team seven entered the ramen shop and immediately waited for their food. While waiting for their food to arrive they were having little talks when a group of girls came near them…

"Sasuke-kun, would you like to go to the festival with me?!" one of the girls asked.

"No he's going with me!!" interrupted by another girl.

"No me!!" and so on and so forth.

Every time they speak Sasuke's eyebrows will twitch in annoyance. When he can't take it anymore he spoke really dangerously. "I would never come with any of you annoying fan girls. Now leave or else…" he threatened. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi just sweat dropped at Sasuke's action. The fan girls all run as fast as they can at Sasuke's deadly glare. After he saw them leave Sasuke was muttering some curses that you can't understand. When he finally relaxed a bit he suddenly asked Naruto "What festival are they saying?"

"You don't know teme?" Naruto asked disbelievingly.

"No."

"Well the festival is called 'The Spring Rhapsody' that's what I know…ne…Sakura-chan am I right?" Naruto said.

"Hai. The festival is celebrating the ending of spring. There is a dance and a carnival coming here. And legend says that it's the best day to propose to someone you love. They say that you two would always be together forever, isn't that sweet??" Sakura explained. "Hey, why don't I say my love to Hinata-chan again that day?" Naruto said thinking of making a certain Hyuuga happy. Sasuke on the other hand is on deep thought.

'_Maybe I should ask Sakura to be my date in that festival. But how…' _Sasuke thought deeply when a group of boys came in to Ichiraku all yelling.

"Sakura-chan, be my girlfriend?" one asked.

"Come with me to the festival??" another said.

"I love you Sakura-chan!!" one guy said.

"Please receive my gifts for you." Some shouted presenting amounts of gift.

Every pleads of those fan boys made Sasuke's eyes twitched. All about was about to go near Sakura when Sasuke blocked them. His eyes were bloody red. _'Sharingan!! Oh my God… Sasuke-kun what are you going to do??_" Sakura thought feeling a little panicky about Sasuke's action. "All of you mustn't go near to Sakura!! Understand!!" Sasuke said seriously. The fan boys just nod in fear. "Now run along out of here… GO OR ELSE!!" Sasuke said in a threatening voice his Sharingan still activated. And the fan boys just run for their lives in just a blink of an eye. Sasuke sat down and relaxed a bit. He close his eyes to think.

'_Why did I do that??'_ he asked himself.

'**It's because you don't like anyone to go near her.'** a voice in his head said.

'_Who are you?' _

'**I'm you. Now go ask Sakura to the festival.' **his inner voice suggested.

'_I don't know how and I can't'_

'**If you don't ask her out maybe that Hyuuga will.'**

'_That freak!! What makes you sure she'll accept his offer?'_

'**Haven't you realized that the two of them became close when you're gone?'**

'_But that doesn't prove anything!!'_

'**Ok so it doesn't prove anything… but just go and ask her out.'**

'_Fine!!'_

And with that he opened his eyes. "Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" Sakura asked worry evident in her face. "Yeah, I'm fine and Sakura…" he started. "Hmmm??" "Would you like to go to the festival with me?" he asked a little calm. "What you are asking me??" Sakura asked in disbelief. "Aa." Sasuke answered and waited for the girl's answer. "I would love too." Sakura answered happily. Kakashi on the other hand is grinning mischievously behind his mask. '_I knew this would get interesting…hehe… I can't wait to see their reaction tomorrow with my little stunt…hehe…'_ Kakashi thought.

After a minute or so their food arrived and they started eating their meal. When they were all done Naruto paid for the meal with tears in his eyes. They all bid goodbye with and before they all separated ways they can hear Naruto's muttering "I'll be broke for days…"

Sasuke offered Sakura to walk her home and she happily accepted. They walked silently until they reached her house. She was about to go in when Sasuke said. "See you tomorrow. I'll pick you up at six, alright."

"Alright. See you then, Sasuke-kun." she said and went in her house while Sasuke walk towards his house.

When Sakura reached her room she lay in her bed and hugged her pillow tightly. _'I can't believe this!! Sasuke-kun has asked me out??'_ she thought.

'**You go girl I told you he like you too!!'** her inner self cheered.

'_I really don't think so… maybe he just doesn't want to go with his fan girls so he asked me instead.'_ Sakura sadly thought.

'**That is not true. I bet he totally likes you!!'**

'_I'm really not sure…'_

'**Oh come on Sakura… Ok if you still don't believe Sasuke like you just have fun. Tomorrow would be a great day.' **her inner self suggested.

'_I guess you are right.'_ Sakura finally agreed with her and went to her bathroom to clean herself up. And once she's done she went to her bed and only one thing was plastered in her mind before she sleeps. 'I'm going to spend my day with Sasuke-kun...'

Sasuke is slowly walking towards the Uchiha compound when something caught his eyes. "Good day sir… Would you like to buy something?" said the old lady in the stall. "I'm not sure." Sasuke said still looking at the items in front of him. The sales lady followed his gaze and saw the he was looking at a beautiful white gold ring with a cherry blossom encrusted at the middle surrounded by little diamonds. "Sir, do you want that ring for your girlfriend?" the lady asked. "I guess… ummm… how much is that?" Sasuke asked. "It's 23,000 yen. I know it's a bit expensive but I'm sure your love one would surely love this." she explained. _'Yeah I'm sure Sakura would love that.' _Sasuke thought. He took his wallet out and got the amount he needed and gave it to the old lady who accepted his money and put the ring he bought in a beautiful red box. "Do you want me to tie this up with a ribbon and put a card with it?" she asked. Sasuke just nod and the lady tied a pretty ribbon in it and gave it to Sasuke, who gently shoved it in his pocket and continued his walk towards his house…

It's finally six and Sasuke nervously knock. He heard light footsteps and the door opened. "Hi, Sasuke-kun!! Come in. I'm just going to get my wallet." Sakura greeted and let Sasuke enter her apartment. "Sit down. I'll be back in a sec." Sakura said and went upstairs.

As he waits for Sakura his eyes travel in her apartment. It was well organize and clean. He then looks at some photograph in her living room. One is a picture of Sakura and her family. The next one is a picture of her and then there was the picture of Team Seven and the last was a picture of… him.

Sasuke can't believe that Sakura has a picture of him. It was a 12 year old Sasuke who looks like he is thinking really hard. It's obviously a stolen shot. He was still looking at that picture when Sakura arrived. "Hey Sasuke-kun, what are you looking at." she asked. "Ummm… me." Sasuke answered. "Huh?? You're looking at yourself?? I don't get i-" Sakura was about to say when she realized where Sasuke is standing. _'Oh my God!! His picture is in there' _she thought.

Sasuke look at Sakura's shock expression and he can't help but smile. "I didn't know you're that obsessed to me. Am I that handsome?" he joked. Sakura stuck out her tongue and blush. "Just because I have your picture doesn't mean you're that handsome. And I'm not obsessed with you. Obsess is a strong word." Sakura said. "Hn. Whatever…. I still think you're obsessed with me." Sasuke said followed by a smirk. "I'm not!!" Sakura said. "Whatever. Come on. Let's go." Sasuke said and held Sakura's hand. "Where?" she asked. "To the festival…" Sasuke said not believing that she forgotten already. "Oh yeah… Come on." And now she's the one who is leading Sasuke to the said festival.

Once they arrived, they immediately spot their friends. Sakura spotted Neji together with Tenten and she has this mischievous glint in her eyes. "Sasuke-kun, wait a sec. I'm going to talk to someone." Sakura said and let go of Sasuke's hand. Sasuke followed where Sakura was about to go and saw Neji. "Hyuuga." he said dangerously.

"Neji!! Tenten won't you excuse us for a minute or so." Sakura said and Tenten agreed so she dragged Neji. "So Neji, spill. When? Where? How?" she asked happily. Neji just sighed at her action. "I did it last week, when we are training, and I did what you told me." he answered and heard a squeal escape Sakura's lips. "That is so kawaii… hehe… she loved it… didn't she?" Sakura asked wanting to know all the details. "Yes she did. Thanks for that advice." Neji said and gave a friendly hug to Sakura. "No prob. Come on let's get back to them." Sakura said and was about to leave when Neji spoke. "Sakura… Now it's your turn. What's the deal with you and Uchiha?" Neji asked and smirked. _'Why do people always smirk?'_ she asked herself but never the less she blushed at his question. "N..nothing is g…going on."she stuttered. _'Damn stuttering'_ she thought.

Sakura's stuttering made Neji's smirk larger. "You're lying Sakura." he said. "Am not…" Sakura said and run back to the group so she can escape his questioning. Once she arrived at the group. She was immediately dragged by none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

"What's up with those two?" Naruto asked completely clueless. "Naruto… Naruto… can't you see… Sasuke's jealous." Ino answered. "He is??" Naruto asked and they just all sigh. After Sasuke and Sakura left. Neji returned. "Where's the two?" he asked. "Neji-kun, I think Sasuke thought you two are more than friends." Tenten answered. "Really?" he asked amused at how the Uchiha thinks. "I guess so. I mean he just returned and he rarely speaks to anyone so he doesn't know that you only like Sakura as a friend. Why don't we go to him and explain what the truth?" Tenten said. "Let them be. It's amusing to see the Uchiha Sasuke jealous." Neji said and held Tenten hands to go to the other activities in the festival.

Sakura look at Sasuke strangely. _'Why is he dragging me?'_ she asked herself. "Sasuke-kun!!" she called but no reply was heard. "Where are we going?" she asked again. "SASUKE-KUN" she screamed. "What?" Sasuke a bit irritated. "Where are you taking me?" Sakura asked.

"Away from Hyuuga." he said bluntly and crossed his arms. "Why?" Sakura asked totally confused. "Isn't it obvious? I'm jealous… ok?" Sasuke said and look at her. "Jealous?? Why??" Sakura said but a slight blush is adorning her face. "Because you are so damn close with Hyuuga." he said. "It's because we are friends." Sakura explained. "Friends?? Who are you trying to fool? I saw him hug you." he said with a pout. Sakura can't help but giggle at his childish antics. "Why are you laughing?" he asked. "It's because you are sooo cute. Neji and I aren't what you think. He just hugged me because he is thankful for helping him with his date with Tenten." Sakura explained. "Really??" he asked. "Of course. I wouldn't trade you with anyone." she said but immediately close her mouth. "What did you say?" Sasuke asked even though he heard it. "I'm not going to repeat myself because someone like you is not listening." Sakura said and run away from Sasuke and he run after him. "Come back here!!" he said and he can't help to escape another real smile. And both of them went to the center of the festivities holding each other hands.

(**A/N: **I can't think of any ideas. I just made this so I can make up for my long update. It's because I'm so busy… It's so hard to be in you senior years in high school. Well, I'll try to update as soon as I can but I won't promise I can update soon. Sorry. Anyways thank you for all of your reviews. The other happenings for the festival will be included to the next chapter. Tnx again for all your reviews…)


	5. KAKASHI'S STUNT

**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: kAKASHI'S STUNT AND MORE

* * *

**

After their little episode of him being a little out of himself (coughjealouscough) the rest of the time is spend with the two of them sightseeing. Which Sasuke considered a total waste of time.

'_Why did I went to this festival again?'_ he asked himself and then sighed. _'Oh yeah, so Sakura won't go with her crazy fanboys.'_ He can't help but look at the person next to him. _'Well at least one of us is having fun.'_ he thought when he saw the large grin pasted at the face of his pink-haired companion.

"Ne, isn't this festival nice? Everyone is enjoying their selves and I really love the way Tsunade-sama made everything so breathtaking." she said to her companion and beamed at him.

"Hn. If you consider these things 'breathtaking' I don't know why are we celebrating this type of festival." He answered emotionlessly. Well, he did try and enjoy this festival since he is the one that told her to come with him but what the heck. He was never the one to enjoy this type of things.

"Aren't you enjoying yourself, Sasuke-kun? We could go home early if you want." she suggested and her wide grin is disappearing to be only replaced by a small smile which Sasuke considered to be fake.

Actually her offer of going home early sounds very nice to his ear BUT considering his the one who ask her to come here… he can't just simply say "You're right I'm not enjoying myself. I'd rather be home or training than to be here in this stupid festival." He isn't that heartless or stupid to tell that in her face.

Since he didn't answer her question she was about to walk away from Sasuke and to the exit when Sasuke grabbed her wrist. "Sakura… let's just… uh…" Alright he doesn't know what to say. How he wished he didn't open his mouth.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked looking at a very tongue tied Uchiha.

"Ah, let's just have fun in this festival. I mean… it's such a waste to just go home." he said and silently sigh. That was so close.

"Really, Sasuke-kun? But I thought you're not enjoying yourself?" she answered obviously still a little sad with the lack of his enthusiasm.

"Of course, I'm enjoying myself I'm just a little bored that's all." he answered. Well he did lie but not all that he said is a lie. So his conscience is not that tortured.

"Oh… How about we ride something? Maybe that will lessen your bored ness." Sakura suggested and smiled. She then looked at the festival to find an exciting ride. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, why don't we ride that thing." she suggested and point at the ride she's talking about.

Sasuke followed the place where Sakura is pointing and he can't help but gape at the large swirling ride. _'She can't be serious._' he thought but found out she is serious when Sakura starts dragging him towards that ride…

* * *

Alright his blood circulation is about to die. Why you ask? Because Sakura is freaking gripping his hands so tight that he can't feel his hands anymore. Okaaayyy… it wasn't his fault she's freaking out and gripping his hands so tight. 

I mean who wouldn't freak out when you're hanging about a thousand feet above ground. He couldn't just tell her to let go. I mean she's afraid for God's sake. Even he was a little afraid, who wouldn't be when the two of them are the only people inside this contraption and as he said a while ago the two of them are stuck.

How did this happened you asked? Well…

* * *

_Flashback…_

"_Alright we're here." Sakura beamed and look at the entrance of the exciting ride and to Sasuke's opinion a death trap. "So, Sasuke-kun, are we going or not?" she asked and faced the person beside her._

_If Sasuke was a sane person he would have said no but as you can see his an Uchiha and an Uchiha never make anyone see that his afraid of that death trap. You might wonder what that death trap is. It's actually a roller coaster which is so high you can almost see the whole village. He was not afraid of that really with its loop-the-loops but what struck his nerve is he was having bad feeling about that ride. Also, he notices no one is trying to ride that death trap. 'Something is seriously up.' he thought. But as we all know his neither a person to back down nor a person to tell what he thinks._

_So when the two of them arrived at the entrance Sasuke can't help but suspiciously eye the man who was working in the ride. He was wearing a typical working clothes only his collar is high that hides half his face and that silver hair is strangely familiar. Just when he was about to approach the guy, Sakura suddenly pulled him to the ride._

_He was sitting in the right and Sakura beside her. So the ride finally moves and they went higher and higher and higher and just when the ride was about to plunge downward it stopped…_

"_What the?!" he whispered and look at the girl beside her. She was actually trembling and clutched his hand really tight. 'Damn, and that' my shuriken hand too. I won't be feeling my hand any day.' he thought._

* * *

And so that what happened. The two of them stuck in this death trap and with his hand dying because of Sakura's grip. 

"Um… Sakura?" he called.

"Yea…" she answered nervously.

"Would you mind loosening you're grip in my hand?" Sasuke asked. It's not like his heartless or anything but common her death grip is killing his hand.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun. It's just that I'm afraid we are gonna fall or will be stuck here forever." Sakura said and loosened her hold in his hand but not completely letting it go.

"We are not gonna fall, Sakura. And most definitely we are not gonna be stuck here forever okay." he assured and to make her feel better he put his right hand in her shoulder and pull her in a half embraced. And he then put his left hand in Sakura's hand.

Suddenly a voice was heard…

"WE ARE VERY SOORY FOR THE INCONVINENCE. A SLIGHT MALFUNCTIONING HAS HAPPENED. THE RIDE WILL WORK AGAIN IN JUST A FEW SECONDS."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the speaker. _'That voice sounds familiar… and that guy with silver hair working in this ride. That guy… it's…'_

But before he finished his theory the ride continued… and SWOOSH…

* * *

When the both of them got out from the ride Sasuke immediately tried to find the guy. _'Where is that guy? He is definitely Kakashi-sensei.'_ he thought but found no one. _'Lucky guy._' he thought. 

And he immediately dragged Sakura away from that ride. Once again the two of them are walking in the festival. When Sakura suddenly stopped and look at a gigantic teddy bear in one booth. Sasuke look at her strangely and she just shook her head and said "You must think I'm stupid or something but that bear is so kawaii!! Anyways, let's go, Sasuke-kun." and was about to leave when she saw Sasuke paying the guy in the booth and holding three balls.

"Sasuke-kun, you shouldn't have done that." she said.

"Hn." was what he answered and faced the guy in the stand. "How can I win that bear over there." he asked and point at the bear Sakura's been ogling her eyes a while ago.

"Just knock the pins three times and no chakra allowed." he answered which earned a nod from the Uchiha. Sasuke was about to throw his first ball when a hand held his hand.

"What the heck? Sakura, what are you doing?" he asked but he was only answered by a smile and a kiss in his hands which earned a blush from him.

"For good luck." she said and beamed at him.

"Aa" he said and throw the three balls and since he trained in accuracy he won the bear Sakura wants.

"Here." he said and gave the bear in front of Sakura's face with a tinge of pink in his face. Sakura hugged the bear Sasuke gave and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." she said and kissed the blushing boy to the cheek.

* * *

Sakura can't help but hugged her bear tightly. _'Sasuke-kun just won me a bear._' she happily thought. While Sasuke can't help but smirk and thought _'She definitely loved that toy I won for her.'_

The two of them are walking silently when Sakura saw Naruto with the rest of the gang "Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji-k-" she called but was silenced when Sasuke covered her mouth.

"Don't call the Hyuuga with my –kun. Alright" was what he said. His eyes narrowing once again towards a certain Hyuuga. He doesn't like Sakura putting –kun in someone else name. That suffix match better in his name especially if Sakura was the one calling him that.

"Alright Sasuke-kun. I won't call anyone with YOUR –kun. Happy?" she asked.

"Very." was all he said and then they both heard Naruto calling them.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme." he called and wave.

The two of them approach the group and Sasuke muttered something that sounds like 'dobe'.

"Hey, so you two are having fun? And who gave you that adorable bear?" Ino greeted which earned the couple to blush.

"Umm… Sasuke-kun… won it for me." she answered shyly which earned an "Awww" from the girls.

"Why can't you be that sweet Shika-kun?" Ino asked which was only answered by a "Troublesome woman." from the lazy genius.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Che, nothing." was all Shikamaru said.

The group was talking about some stuff when an announcement is heard…

"THE COUPLE CONTEST IS ABOUT TO START. CONTESTANTS PLEASE GO TO THE CENTER OF THE FESTIVAL. AND REPORT TO THE STAGE THERE. DON'T BE LATE ESPECIALLY YOU UZUMAKI NARUTO, NARA SHIKAMARU, HYUUGA NEJI AND UCHIHA SASUKE. THANK YOU."

As for our specially mentioned group…

"Naruto-kun, I didn't know you entered us in this contest?"

"Shika-kun, when did you move that lazy butt of yours and join US in this contest?"

"Neji-kun, you entered us in this contest… Oh my God!! Are you really Neji?"

"Sasuke-kun… how come I didn't know you entered us in this contest?"

"We didn't enter that contest!!" the unfortunate guys said in unison.

"Oh well, since your names are called we better go their or else Tsunade-sama might get mad at us. Beside they specially mentioned you." Sakura said and the three girls just nod to support her reasoning.

The boys just sigh and went to their doom…

'Kakashi-sensei… you're going to be a dead man.' Sasuke thought remembering the same voice in the ride that they rode earlier.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I've finish this fourth chapter. You see I've just experience a serious writer's block. I was actually thinking of changing its summary because I think my story is sooo not jiving with my story…Anyways, please read and review. I will really really appreciate it. Thanks for the long wait. Hope I can update** **faster. One more thing i seriously made a mistake but i manage to fix the sequencing of this story... hope you'll review.**


End file.
